Genética ciega
by kikitapatia
Summary: Kyoko, al regresar a casa tras un largo día de trabajo, descubre que la genética es más fuerte de lo que se piensa.


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Skip Beat no es de mi propiedad, pero eso ya todos lo sabemos.

 **oxybry** **:** desearte lo mejor es poco para ti en este día. Muchos apapachos aunque sea de lejos. Un abrazo grande, grande de oso. Para ti, todas las bendiciones de Dios. Espero que te guste. Y lo bueno, es que nuestra beta esta vez sí que me puede corregir este escrito.

.

* * *

.

 **GENÉTICA CIEGA**

 **.**

Kyoko llegó a su casa, el día había sido agotador. Muy temprano por la mañana había corrido al set de grabación del dorama en el que ella participaba. A mediodía se había trasladado hacia la locación del comercial de televisión y de ahí a la sesión fotográfica de la revista de modas. Era increíble que ella, alguien que, en sus inicios, se creía que no era más que una simple kohai del gran Tsuruga Ren, hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Y a decir verdad, tenía que darle las gracias al Shoracha, porque si no hubiera sido por él, ella tal vez en ese momento, estaría casada con él y viviendo como la Okami-san del ryokan de la familia Fuwa. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Era muy feliz con su vida actual. No podía pedir nada más a los dioses. Su vida era perfecta.

Sonrió al pensar en todas las personas a las cuales había conocido desde que llegó de Kyoto y se habían convertido en su familia más que en solo amigos. Era muy, muy afortunada.

Entre ellos estaba ese hombre por el que ella se desvivía, quien sin saber, también estaba enamorado, secreta y profundamente de ella durante tanto tiempo. Idiotas los dos, porque pasaron varios años sufriendo el uno por el otro, cuando de haber hablado, ese mismo tiempo lo pudieron haber pasado entre las mieles del amor del uno por el otro.

Fue gracias a un malentendido, que los dos se enteraron del profundo amor que el otro sufría, porque para ser sinceros, eso ya no era sentir, sino sufrir al creer que la persona amada estaba enamorado de alguien más. Después de aclarados los malentendidos, duraron muy poco en su noviazgo. Podría decirse y muy bien dicho que fue un noviazgo relámpago, lo suficiente, para acallar a los medios de comunicación, cuando el gran Tsuruga Ren le pidió matrimonio. Según sus palabras casi, dichas textualmente, "ya habían perdido mucho tiempo" y por ahí se escuchó un "no te dejaré ir esta vez". No se podía negar que el actor número uno estaba completamente loco por su kohai. Esta vez las flores y corazones no solo acompañaban a su mánager sino a donde quiera que la pareja iba.

De eso ya habían pasado unos cuantos años.

Se quedó estática al entrar y ver la escena que le esperaba. Aunque no era muy noche, porque ella trataba de llegar siempre antes de las ocho, lo que se encontró la sorprendió.

Ahí, en la sala familiar, estaba su marido, de espaldas a ella. No la escuchó entrar. Así que se quedó muy quietecita, viendo que él estaba muy serio, frunciendo el ceño y frente a él, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la cabeza agachada, Kuu, su pequeño hijito de tres años y a su lado, Cainmaru-chan, su cachorro golden retriever, (Kyoko decidió ponerle el nombre ante el espanto de su marido, quien no podía decirle que no a nada; cuando él le preguntó porqué escogió ese nombre, ella solo sonrió). Los dos iguales de serios que el padre. Porque oiga usted, la pareja no tenía un solo hijo, nooooo, tenía dos, uno de tres años, humano, y uno de seis meses, y cuatro patas. Los dos con la cabeza agachada, escuchando la reprimenda del padre.

—Se van a quedar ahí en la pared, castigados por tres minutos (porque él sabía que el tiempo del castigo de un menor es un minuto por año de vida, ya se lo había recalcado varias veces su amadísima esposa). Y no hay peros que valgan. Se portaron muy mal. Mamá se molestará mucho con ustedes dos por haber manchado de barro su sofá preferido —y conmigo por no haberlo impedido, pensó.

El niño y el perro lo voltearon a ver con las caras compungidas, porque como un espejo, el perro repetía los mismos gestos que su pequeño dueño. Los ojos tristes, con las lágrimas contenidas, levantando muy cuidadosamente la mirada, como quien no quiere hacerlo y enfrentar a su verdugo. Si tuviera labios con los que hacer pucheros estaría igual que el niño. El corazón de Kuon no soportaba cuando hacían esos gestos.

—Y no me pongan esas caras, que ni así les levantaré el castigo.

—Otou-san, Ru-chan y yo lo sentimos —dijo con la voz entrecortada, propia de un pequeño de tres años, regañado.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo sientan, pero no les levantaré el castigo, ahí se quedarán durante tres minutos —se pasó la mano por el pelo y movió negativamente la cabeza mientras la agachaba—. No sé de dónde diablos habrán aprendido ustedes a hacerlas.

Kyoko se mordió el puño para evitar soltar tremenda carcajada al escucharlo. ¿Y él se preguntaba de dónde habían sacado "los niños esa cara"?

Justo en ese momento, como si él presintiera que su esposa había sido mudo testigo de su actuar, él se volvió hacia ella para encontrarla atragantándose la risa y tratando (aunque no logrando, a pesar de ser una de las mejores actrices de Japón) de poner una cara seria acorde a la situación.

—Kyoko-chan, mira lo que hicieron tus hijos (por supuesto cuando se portan mal los hijos son mágicamente de las madres) y no sé de dónde sacaron la idea de que poniendo esa cara —señaló a los pequeños infractores—, pueden lograr conmigo lo que quieran —levantó la mirada al cielo.

Kyoko se acercó a su marido y por toda respuesta a su anterior situación, lo besó en los labios y con una sonrisa enigmática, solo dijo:

—Buenas noches, Nii-san.

Y bajo la mirada compungida de los dos cachorros Hizuri, Kuon seguía preguntándose, qué diantres le quiso decir Kyoko con eso...


End file.
